the_windsword_parablefandomcom-20200214-history
DMSR Rolling Stock
The DMSR Rolling Stock are the trains that have carried passengers on the Doramas Metropolitan Sub-Surface Railway. All three sub-surface lines have shared a single rolling stock since the network first began operation. Each deep level line has its own stock manufactured by separate companies due to the differences in tunnel diameter across the lines. The oldest trains still in service are the L28 Stock trains on Line 7, since 9 Minashan 87 MA, though they are now in the process of being withdrawn from service. Once those trains have been recalled, the oldest on the network will be the F23 Stock on Line 3, in service since 21 Porshan 95 MA. The newest to be introduced to the network is the L43 Stock on Line 7, which first run from 11 Malshan 128 MA, although Line 3 will be running new trains by early 134 MA. Line 1 -- B01 Stock ; in service 1:5' 515 NA - 27:7' 519 NA -- B02 Stock ; in service 26:1' 518 NA - 27:6' 529 NA -- K01 Stock ; in service 17:3' 528 NA - 9:2' 546 NA -- K02 Stock ; in service 23:5' 545 NA - 5:10' 4 MA -- M1 Stock ; in service 1:1' 0 MA - 36:2' 34 MA -- M2 Stock ; in service 20:6' 31 MA - 11:7' 63 MA -- 60 Stock ; in service 4:4' 61 MA - 19:3' 100 MA -- 100 Stock ; in service 12:6' 97 MA - 30:8' 128 MA -- 125 Stock ; in service 1:1' 125 MA - present (fleet 82 shared) Line 2 -- B02 Stock ; in service 13:1' 519 NA - 27:6' 529 NA -- K01 Stock ; in service 17:3' 528 NA - 9:2' 546 NA -- K02 Stock ; in service 23:5' 545 NA - 5:10' 4 MA -- M1 Stock ; in service 1:1' 0 MA - 36:2' 34 MA -- M2 Stock ; in service 20:6' 31 MA - 11:7' 63 MA -- 60 Stock ; in service 4:4' 61 MA - 19:3' 100 MA -- 100 Stock ; in service 12:6' 97 MA - 30:8' 128 MA -- 125 Stock ; in service 1:1' 125 MA - present (fleet 82 shared) Line 3 -- T15 Stock ; in service 20:4' 539 NA - 8:2' 549 NA -- T38 Stock ; in service 31:7' 545 NA - 2:10' 15 MA -- T53 Stock ; in service 29:4' 11 MA - 8:8' 49 MA -- T82 Stock ; in service 15:6' 44 MA - 24:2' 97 MA -- F23 Stock ; in service 21:9' 95 MA - present (fleet 44) -- F49 Stock ; in development, first public trial run set for 15:2' 134 MA Line 4 -- H2 Stock ; in service 31:5' 551 NA - 1:6' 27 MA -- H4 Stock ; in service 9:4' 23 MA - 25:10' 61 MA -- H7 Stock ; in service 4:5' 58 MA - 3:6' 104 MA -- H9 Stock ; in service 1:1' 100 MA - present (fleet 44) -- H14 Stock ; contract awarded, tentative service entry 139 MA Line 5 -- M1 Stock ; in service 8:9' 2 MA - 36:2' 34 MA -- M2 Stock ; in service 20:6' 31 MA - 11:7' 63 MA -- 60 Stock ; in service 4:4' 61 MA - 19:3' 100 MA -- 100 Stock ; in service 12:6' 97 MA - 30:8' 128 MA -- 125 Stock ; in service 1:1' 125 MA - present (fleet 82 shared) Line 6 -- V20 Stock ; in service 33:1' 19 MA - 16:5' 48 MA -- V30 Stock ; in service 10:3' 45 MA - 22:6' 82 MA -- V40 Stock ; in service 7:4' 80 MA - 19:5' 117 MA -- V50 Stock ; in service 25:8' 112 MA - present (fleet 48) Line 7 -- L17 Stock ; in service 3:8' 52 MA - 34:4' 91 MA -- L28 Stock ; in service 9:7' 87 MA - present, will be phased out 14:3' 133 MA (fleet 18, from 42) -- L43 Stock ; in service 11:10' 128 MA - present (fleet 46) Line 8 -- E44 Stock ; in service 2:2' 88 MA - 18:4' 121 MA -- E58 Stock ; in service 30:7' 118 MA - present (fleet 46) Line 9 -- G1 Stock ; in service 31:8' 98 MA - present (fleet 50) Line 10 -- 1000 Stock ; in service 16:8' 103 MA - present (fleet 40)